


Sleep

by Bleak_Defiance



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairytale, Alternate Universe - Sleeping Beauty, Bad brother Bellamy Blake, Blacksmith Lincoln, F/M, King Bellamy Blake, Linctavia - Freeform, Princess Octavia Blake, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleak_Defiance/pseuds/Bleak_Defiance
Summary: King Bellamy kept Princess Octavia under lock and key for 16 years, not that it stopped her.Only the one who loves her most can wake her.
Relationships: Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Kudos: 7





	Sleep

Octavia sat on the balcony rail, kicking her legs back and forth. She watched as a boy struggled to climb the garden wall with arms full of vegetables.

"What are you doing?" She asked, startling him enough to make him fall.

"Nothing," he lied, kicking the fallen food behind him the best he could.

"Then why not use the gate? Unless you're stealing," Octavia accused, smiling in amusement.

"I'm sorry, miss. I-" He began before she cut him off.

"I don't care if you are. We have more than enough. You don't need to steal from us, you could have just asked." She frowned and he looked down at his bare feet.

"With respect, miss, the king-"

"Fuck the king, I said you could take it."

"My name's Lincoln. What's yours?" He asked, looking back at her, lips twitching upwards.

"Octavia." She leaned forward with a smile and stage whispered, "Can I tell you a secret? I've never met anyone before."

Lincoln smiled back.  
"Well...I don't think I've ever met anyone like you, Octavia."

* * *

They danced as music drifted from the city below, laughing.  
Lincoln stopped suddenly, grabbing her shoulders with wild eyes. "Come with me into the city!"

"Anytime you want." She smiled, taking his hand and twirling. He pulled her to his chest.

"How about right now?"

"Okay," she agreed breathlessly.

* * *

Lincoln took her hand and helped her over the railing. She clung to the metal, balanced precariously on the balcony edge.

"Don't be afraid, Octavia. I won't let you fall."

He guided her to the wall, and she closed her eyes.

"I'm not afraid...I'm not afraid..." she whispered to herself.

Her fingers dug into the stone, and Octavia had never been so afraid as the moment she stepped off the balcony. She whimpered, pressing herself flat against the wall, struggling to hold her own weight. "Octavia, you have to move."

She shook her head, wind whipping her hair across her face. "I can't."

"Octavia. I've got you."

* * *

They ran laughing through the street, squeezing each other's hand. Lincoln guided her through the crowded market, showing her food she'd never tasted, fabrics she'd never felt, jewellery she'd never seen, and fine weapons she'd only ever dream of. Octavia had never smiled so hard for so long, never been more happy than she was among the commoners, never felt more alive than when she was with Lincoln.

* * *

Bellamy was furious when she returned to the castle, and he dragged her up the stairs. "How many times, O? How many fucking times do I have to tell you? Stay. In. The. Tower. How hard is that?"

"Bell, you're hurting me," Octavia said, trying to pull her arm from his grip.

He whirled on her, glaring but finally releasing her. "What if you'd been seen? What if you'd been killed?"

"I went for a walk, Bell. I didn't think-"

"Exactly! You don't think, O!" He yelled, backing her into a wall.

"You know what? Fuck you, Bellamy," she spat, tears filling her eyes, angry that he had ruined such a perfect day.

* * *

"I made it myself," Lincoln said, handing Octavia a wooden box.  
Inside the box she found a knife, and though it seemed crude in comparison to the blades in the market it was the most beautiful thing Octavia had ever seen.

Softly, she whispered, "Thank you."

* * *

Lincoln handed Octavia a rose.  
"A beautiful flower for a beautiful woman."

"To steal from and for royalty is still thievery, my love," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Is it really stealing if I give you the thing I took from you with the intention of giving it to you?" He joked, leaning down and kissing her softly.

She smiled against his lips.

* * *

Lords, Princes and Kings alike came to wake the Princess, but none succeeded. They desired her for her power, her wealth, and her beauty, but they did not love her. It seemed as though she would never wake, and so it was with hopelessness that King Bellamy sat beside her now.

"I'm so sorry, Octavia. I'm sorry that I didn't protect you. I'm sorry that I locked you away. I'm just so fucking sorry... I did this to you." His eyes brimmed with tears, and he pressed her hand to his lips. Her fingers twitched, and her eyes fluttered for a moment, but she did not wake. He did not love her. Not truly. "Please, you have to wake up. Wake up, O."

He hung his head, sobbing.

* * *

"Did you love her?" Bellamy asked without turning.

"I still do," Lincoln replied, kneeling next to Octavia. He brushed the hair from her face.  
It was quiet for a moment.

"She loved you," he said flatly, still refusing to look at him. "I don't know why, but she did."

"Octavia loved everything."

"Tell me about her," Bellamy said brokenly, finally meeting Lincoln's eyes. "Please."

"Octavia was kind, and sweet...she was curious, wanted to know everything about everything. She loved meeting people, and trying new things. The world made her sad, and injustice made her angry, but she always found the good. In people, in places...always. She loved you, you know?"

"I didn't love her. I thought I did, but...how could I love someone I've never known?"

Lincoln said nothing.

"Save my sister. Please."

Lincoln raised Octavia's hand to his lips.

  
Octavia opened her eyes.


End file.
